


Carnation

by lynecchi



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cat Jinhwan, Donghyuk has a crush to Yunhyeong, Fluff, Fox Hanbin, Hybrids, Jinan is a worried mama, Jiwon and Hanbin are mates, Junhoe is a narcissist, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Precious twins Yun and Chanu, Rabbit Bobby, Wolf Junhoe, cat Yunhyeong, fox donghyuk, junhoe is nowhere to be seen, wolf chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynecchi/pseuds/lynecchi
Summary: When Mother's Day came closer, Jinhwan wondered if his babies would give him something.He got to deal with a crying little wolf instead.





	Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set on Hybrid Omegaverse AU where the human are divided into three sub classes which are Alpha, Beta and Omega. Mating system is the same as usual A/B/O AU, hybrids can form bond through mating, and some of them have soulmate which is the fated mate that they've been blessed since birth. Mates can share feelings and do telepathy after bonding, but soulmates can do that even before bonding together. All human has animal features and can transform into said animal.
> 
> Junhoe the wolf is the alpha and soulmate of Jinhwan the munchkin cat. Jinhwan and Junhoe were childhood friends and they live in Jeju. They have had their rough patches but after discovering that they're soulmates, they mated and a few years later are married to each other. They have twins, Yoyo the little cat and Chanwoo, the little wolf.
> 
> This fic deals with Jinhwan's trials and tribulations of being a mom and worrying about his babies in general. Enjoy!

Jinhwan started seeing carnations being sold in the florist next to the kindergarten. It was nearing mother's day and the shop seemed ready to maximize the carnation sale, a huge poster about the flower with words printed in bold font was stuck on the glass window, clearly promoting about the flora.

He continued walking to his bakery. He just met up with Hanbin at the cafe next to the kindergarten, the fox seemed excited for mother's day. Hanbin had said that every mother's day, his baby boy would give him a handmade card and his husband would give him a bouquet of flowers, and it made him so happy. Jinhwan smiled as he listened to him, somewhat happy too that Hanbin was ecstatic. They continued to talk about many things, including Donghyuk's fascination (crush?) with Yunhyeong, new breads and cakes, Chanwoo's fondness to strawberry cheesecake, so on and so forth.

Jinhwan never received a mother's day gift, but he sure would love it if he got one from the twins.

\--

That was not what happened. 

The twins had gone home with him since their father is currently overseas. June had somehow known (or sensed) that Jinhwan wanted something for Mother's Day, so he sent a photo of gifts that he bought for Jinhwan to their private chat, along with some topless photos of him (the caption was 'have a good day, here's my photo in case you miss me', what a narcissist). It made Jinhwan happy, of course.

They arrived home and as the twins put their bags away, Yunhyeong searched his bag for something. The little cat ran to Jinhwan and gave an envelope to him. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" He said in a singsong voice. "Open it! I made it with Dongie and Chanu! I'm sure you'd like it Mommy!"

Jinhwan chuckled as he peeked at the content inside the pink envelope. It was full of hearts confetti and colorful glitter. Yunhyeong had given him a card with origami carnation inside, suprisingly neat for one made by a 5 years old. Jinhwan's heart swelled with love and pride as he hugged his baby kitty, saying thank you and I love you while kissing his cheek. His son snuggled to his cheek, kissing his nose and giggling.

Chanwoo was nowhere to be seen though. Usually the wolf boy clung next to his twins, but he was not there the entire time as Yunhyeong gave him his card. It made him worry.

"Yunhyeong-ah, where is your twins?" 

Yunhyeong shrugged, clearly as clueless as his mom. Jinhwan held Yunhyeong's hand as they walked upstairs to the twins bedroom. He knocked on the door, the smaller kitty did the same.

"Chanu-yaa! You didn't say Happy Mother's Day to Mommy!" The little cat called to his twins.

The reply hurt Jinhwan.

"No! I hate Mother's Day! Go away, mommy!"

\--

The little wolf sulked all evening, Jinhwan had wanted to go inside his bedroom but he wouldn't let him in. Yunhyeong was given the permission to go in, though. Jinhwan knew the wolf needed some time to calm himself, so he asked Yunhyeong to coax Chanwoo later to eat. Going inside without permission would only make Chanwoo mad, so he did what he can do at the moment, which is to cook.

He cut the vegetables absentmindedly. Chanwoo was the naughtier twins, and Yunhyeong was the more composed one. But Chanwoo never said things that upset him this much. He joked around and dissed his dad, but that was nothing compared to the anger that he had in that sentence.

Jinhwan sighed. He continued cooking, sauteing the chicken and onions, then adding the carrots and potatoes that he cut earlier. The soup soon simmers and thicken as he stir in the roux. Dinner was done, but he had to console his baby before they could eat. With unsure steps, he walked to the twins room.

After knocking on the door, Yunhyeong said he could come inside, so he stepped in. Yunhyeong was hugging his twins as the wolf sniffled. Jinhwan got even more worried, he quickly sat on the bed as Chanwoo continued to sob. He hugged the little wolf who in turn hugged him back tightly.

"What's wrong, Chanwoo-ya? Are you hurt?" Jinhwan rocked him softly, trying to calm him down. The wolf looked upset as he looked up to him, his eyes already a bit puffed up and his nose red, with ears folded down. Jinhwan wiped his tears with his thumb, kissing his forehead. He didn't feel warm to touch, which was good. He asked again. "What's the matter, Chanwoo-ya?"

"I'm sorry mummy.." The small child muttered softly, voice hoarse from crying. That just made Jinhwan even more confused. He turned to Yunhyeong, who watched his brother with sad eyes. The little cat stroked Chanwoo's fluffy ear. 

"It's because of teacher at school... She was mean to Chanwoo!"

Jinhwan gasped, shocked from the fact. He turned to Chanwoo again, the little wolf hung his head as he nodded. He couldn't stand seeing the little wolf so sad. He was usually so active and always laughing at the smallest thing. Jinhwan was about to ask him about what happened when Chanwoo opened his mouth to tell him what happened.

"We- we were making cards for Mommy! An-and I wanted to draw Mommy but another child borrowed my favorite marker.. S-so I went there to ask for it, Mommy.. But the teacher thought I was being naughty!" He sniffled again. "I wasn't being naughty, Mommy! I asked nicely.. I used please... Like how Daddy always told us to.. and Yeon was gonna give the marker but teacher pinched me!" The wolf wailed, sobbing harder.

Yunhyeong made a small sad noise as he pulled Chanwoo's sleeve. There was a bruise there, quite big and to be honest it made Jinhwan see red- because he can sense that his boy didn't lie at all. 

"Mommy will give you ice pack later.. I will talk to your teacher too, baby, so let's stop crying, okay? It's okay, you're not wrong, Mommy knows you're not lying," he stroked the boy's back to soothe him.

"B-but Mommy... The teacher s-said that I'm always naughty a-and she said if I keep being naughty, Mommy will stop liking me.. She also said I can't make good Mother's Day card, the only thing I'm good at is being bad," Big fat tears continued to rolls down Chanwoo's cheek. "I don't want Mommy to stop liking me! I can't give Mommy's card because it's not finished, and I yelled at Mommy earlier! I'm worried that Mommy would really stop liking me.."

Jinhwan's heart shattered to pieces as he heard Chanwoo's explanation. The little wolf loved him so much that he was so scared that Jinhwan would hate him.

"Mommy could never hate you, Chanwoo. Yunhyeong too. Mommy loves you two to bits! Even when you two make Mommy mad, its only temporarily," he stroked his little wolf's cheek, kissing it softly. "So don't worry, okay? Mommy loves you two so so so much! Don't believe your teacher because she's wrong about that. Even when you two are adults later, Mommy will always be there for you two. So don't cry."

Chanwoo seemed to believe his mother. His cry slowly subsided, he got calmer and he didn't reject when his brother offered some water to him. He rubbed his nose, then wriggled out of Jinhwan's lap to take something out of his bag.

It was a card. There was no envelope and the outer side was plain, but Jinhwan opened it and was greeted by Chanwoo's untidy writing and it's enough for him. It read 'Chanwoo luv Mommy' in blue. There it was, some cute little blob, depicting a wolf boy and his cat mother, smiling and holding hands. Jinhwan felt so touched and kept the card close to his chest.

"I love it, Chanwoo-ya. And I love you, don't let anyone tells you otherwise."

They then proceeded to wash up and eat dinner and dessert, then as Jinhwan tucked his babies to bed he thought, the Mother's Day was not what he expected, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
